vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Alaric and Caroline
This is the former romantic relationship between the former Enhanced Original vampire/current human Alaric Saltzman and the vampire Caroline Forbes. Their relationship started off as a non-romantic and non-friendship teacher-and-student relationship and has developed on a friendship basis throughout the series. After Alaric's former fiancée died while being pregnant with Alaric's and her twins the Gemini Coven found a way to transfer the twins into Caroline and she gave birth to them. Caroline started loving the twins as they were their own children and helped Alaric raise them. Thus Caroline and Alaric became much closer and perhaps developed deep romantic interest which is indicated by the two getting engaged some time between the flashforward that took place in Season Seven. After Stefan left Caroline she and Alaric moved into one house with their children. Caroline used to find excuses to sneak out and cry by herself until she started getting home too late and Alaric followed her. Something changed Caroline and she stopped caring about Stefan and focused on Alaric and the two little girls. Eventually Alaric fell in love with Caroline and proposed to her. Although Caroline does not return those feelings, she still said ‘yes’ because it would be the best for Lizzie and Josie. However, Alaric broke up with Caroline as of the end of Season Seven. Despite still being in love with her, Alaric knew Caroline truly loved Stefan and told her that he was okay with her being with him. This ends their engagement to each other. In the premiere of the eighth season, Alaric suggests that they live together being they’re both struggling with their personal obligations and raising their twin daughters at the same time. Whether or not Alaric suggested this because it would make life easier for them and their daughters or if he was still in love with Caroline, she knew it wasn’t a good idea and she told him this, rejecting his inquiry of moving back in together. Due to the sirens’ involvement with Mystic Falls, both Caroline and Alaric struggled to keep their children safe during Season Eight. After the sirens and Cade were finally defeated, Caroline and Alaric opened a school for supernatural students in Stefan and Damon Salvatore’s old home and they are currently working together while raising their siphoner-daughters that go to that school as well. As of Legacies, Caroline and Alaric are raising their children separately. With Caroline in Europe recruiting for the boarding school, Alaric must run their school by himself. However, Alaric is also tasked with raising Lizzie and Josie while Caroline deals with other situations outside of the boarding school. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season Three= In The Murder of One, Caroline helped babysit Alaric while he was dealing with his dark alter-ego that developed after dying too many times while wearing the Gilbert ring. While they were together, Caroline admitted that Elena told her about his current condition and that he killed her father when the darkness had taken over him. Alaric profusely apologized for what he had done and told her he didn't know what else to say, but Caroline pointed out that she had blood on her hands, too, and that the person she killed could have been someone's father as well, which is why she couldn't judge him for it. In Before Sunset, Alaric, after Esther turned him into an Enhanced Original vampire with the intention of harnessing his dark side and using it to rid the world of vampires, captured Caroline to lure Elena to the high school. While there, Alaric tortured Caroline by putting a vervain-soaked gag in her mouth and stabbing her in the hands with pencils until Klaus, Damon, and Stefan arrived to rescue both girls from him. |-|Season Six= In I'll Remember, they were seen hanging out at a diner together, where Alaric brought Caroline books to help them figure out how to reverse the Travelers' Magic Purification Spell that covered Mystic Falls and prevented the vampires from entering the town's borders. While there, the two discussed their lives since being forced to leave their homes and since Damon and Bonnie's deaths, as well as how difficult it was for all of them to be separated from one another. In Yellow Ledbetter, Caroline met up with Alaric again at the diner to rant about how angry she was that Stefan had lied to them about searching for a way to bring Bonnie and Damon back to life. Alaric informed her that he had been feeding Stefan leads for months, and that he had claimed that he was checking them out. When Caroline angrily reminded him that no one else was trying to help Damon and Bonnie, Alaric admitted that Enzo was still researching into it. In Welcome to Paradise, Caroline openly disapproved of Alaric's decision to compel Elena to forget that she ever loved Damon. |-|Season Seven= |-|Season Eight= In Hello, Brother, Alaric shows up at Caroline's house to see their twin daughters. Alaric then brings up the idea of moving back in together, which Caroline heavily rejects. They then discuss the stress it's put on both of them to raise their children, especially with Alaric at work and Caroline's ongoing relationship with Stefan. Caroline rejects the idea of moving in together again, mentioning Stefan while doing so. This leaves Alaric disappointed, and this even shows that he still really cares about her (possibly in a romantic sense still), before heading back to the Armory to further investigate the creature's vault. In Coming Home Was a Mistake, Caroline and Alaric are first seen together with the rest of their friends at Tyler's first funeral attempt. When Damon ambushes it, threatens to kill them all, and then tries to kill Matt Donovan as revenge for Matt trying to shoot him in the back, both Alaric and Caroline and the rest of them try to reason with Damon and stop him from killing Matt. Stefan manages to convince Damon to let Matt go, but Damon flees shortly after this. After Caroline saves Stefan by shooting Damon with a vervain gun to knock him out, Alaric gets to enjoy spending time with Caroline and the rest of their friends at the empty carnival at Mystic Falls. However, this ends when Matt tells Caroline and Alaric about Seline (Alaric and Caroline's daughters' nanny) being the second siren, both Alaric and Caroline frantically rush home. Alaric and Caroline find the house empty with only a childish drawing of their two daughters holding hands with Seline, next to Cade, the deceased psychic who runs Hell. Caroline looks up from the drawing with a frantic look on her face as the scene fades. In Detoured On Some Random Backwoods Path to Hell, Caroline and Alaric are first seen together at the house, which was now a crime scene being their daughters were kidnapped by Seline and Sybil. Caroline fusses about it, which leads into an argument between Alaric and Caroline. Alaric tells her off by saying that she brings darkness wherever she goes due to her vampire nature and that he is taking the kids when he finds them. Caroline is shocked and hurt that he would say this being she loves their daughters, but Alaric then retorts that their daughters are his daughters. Alaric emphasized what he meant by saying that Josie and Lizzie were Jo and his' daughters. Alaric then stops himself from talking to her out of frustration, leaving Caroline near tears. Later on, after they meet up again after finding their kids, Caroline attempts to apologize for her involvement with Stefan and Damon lately, but Alaric cuts her off by saying that he is sorry. Alaric then explains that he was in the wrong for dismissing her motherly status and Caroline smiles, silently accepting his apology. However, Caroline comes to the decision that her being involved with their kids is not the best idea right now, much to Caroline's heartbreak. Alaric seemingly respects her decision and stays silent on the matter before parting ways for now, on the episode. In I Was Feeling Epic, Throughout The Originals Series In The Tale of Two Wolves, Alaric and Caroline first interact when Klaus was about to ask their daughters a favor. Caroline is visibly upset when Alaric suddenly shoots Klaus in the back and through the heart with an arrow. Knowing this wouldn’t kill Klaus, Alaric locked Klaus up in the basement prison cellar and Caroline later argued with Alaric about their daughters’ safety. Caroline wanted to help Klaus and his daughter, but Alaric was firmly against using his daughters with anything involving Klaus. This turns the argument about Klaus and Alaric feels Klaus still has a hold on Caroline, but Alaric sympathetically asks Caroline to find another way not involving their daughters to help Hope. However, Caroline tries to convince Alaric that Klaus has good intentions, but Alaric still argues against helping Klaus even if the hybrid is willing to lock himself up in a box at the bottom of the ocean. However, when Klaus offers his life to be taken after absorbing the dark magic if and when the siphoner twins siphon the magic out of Hope and into himself, both Caroline and Alaric are speechless at his request, but not exactly disapproving of this request from Klaus. Caroline mentions later, however, that she still needed convince Alaric to have their children help Klaus. Trivia *Alaric killed her father while he was still under the influence of the darkness, that Esther Mikaelson and the Gilbert ring caused. *In Best Served Cold, it was revealed that Caroline is pregnant with Alaric and Jo's unborn twins via a spell cast by the Gemini Coven. *Caroline and Alaric are engaged to each other in 2016. *Caroline gave birth to Alaric's twins; Josie Saltzman and Lizzie Saltzman. Eventually she started loving them like her own children. *Caroline has chosen to stay with Alaric to help raise his babies rather than accompany Stefan Salvatore, her boyfriend at that time, on the run from Rayna Cruz. *It seems that both of them didn't sleep together during their engagement, being they are sleeping in separated bedrooms. *Alaric admitted to falling in love with her. **However, Caroline doesn't return his affections being one, she still had feelings for Stefan, and two, marrying him made sense to her at the time for their twin daughters. *As of Gods and Monsters, Caroline and Alaric break off their engagement being Caroline still wants to be with Stefan. However, Caroline still promises to be there for Alaric and their children. *In the season eight finale, both Alaric and Caroline become co-heads of the Salvatore Boarding School. Gallery |-|Season Six= 6x01-03.jpg 6x01-05.jpg 6x01-07.jpg 601-46-AlaricCaroline.png 6X06-21-MattCarolineAlaric.jpg |-|Season Seven= 7X06-122-CarolineAlaricValerie.jpg 7X07-16-CarolineAlaric.jpg 7X07-17-CarolineAlaric.jpg 7X07-18-CarolineAlaric.jpg 7X07-133-AlaricCaroline.jpg 7X09-36-AlaricCaroline.jpg 7X09-37-AlaricCaroline.jpg 7X09-38-AlaricCaroline.jpg 7X09-63-AlaricCaroline.jpg 711-102-Caroline-Alaric.jpg 711-105-Caroline-Alaric.jpg 713-091-Stefan-Bonnie-Caroline-Alaric.jpg 714-028-Caroline-Alaric.jpg 714-036-Caroline-Alaric-Josie-Lizzie.jpg 714-071-Caroline-Alaric-Josie-Lizzie.jpg 714-123-Caroline-Alaric.jpg 714-124-Caroline-Alaric.jpg 715-065-Caroline-Alaric.jpg 719-115-Caroline-Alaric.png CaroricKiss-SomebodyThatIUsedToKnow.jpeg 720-012-Caroline~Alaric.png 720-013~Caroline-Alaric.png 720-014-Caroline~Alaric.png 720-015~Caroline-Alaric.png 720-036-Caroline~Alaric.png 720-037~Caroline-Alaric.png 720-038-Caroline~Alaric.png 720-039~Caroline-Alaric.png 720-040-Caroline~Alaric.png 720-062-Caroline-Alaric.png 720-063-Caroline-Alaric.png 720-064-Caroline~Alaric.png 720-065-Caroline-Alaric.png 720-087-Caroline-Alaric.png 720-088~Caroline-Alaric.png 720-089-Caroline~Alaric.png 720-090~Caroline-Alaric.png 720-118-Caroline-Alaric.png 720-119~Caroline-Alaric.png 720-120-Caroline~Alaric.png 720-125-Caroline-Alaric.png 720-129-Caroline-Alaric.png 721-003-Caroline-Alaric.png 721-016-Caroline~Alaric.png 721-017~Caroline-Alaric.png 721-018-Caroline~Alaric.png 721-019~Caroline-Alaric.png 721-020-Caroline~Alaric.png 721-114~Caroline-Alaric.png 721-115-Caroline~Alaric.png 722-019~Caroline-Alaric.png 722-038-Caroline~Alaric.png 722-039~Caroline-Alaric.png 722-040-Caroline~Alaric.png 722-092~Caroline-Alaric.png 722-093-Caroline~Alaric.png 722-094~Caroline-Alaric.png 722-095-Caroline~Alaric.png |-|Season Eight= 801-081-Caroline~Alaric.png 801-082~Caroline-Alaric.png 801-083-Caroline-Alaric.png 805-110-Caroline-Alaric.png 806-027-Caroline~Alaric.png 806-028~Caroline-Alaric.png 806-029~Stefan-Caroline-Alaric.png 806-045-Caroline~Alaric.png 806-046~Caroline-Alaric.png 806-078-Caroline-Alaric-Jossie-Lizzie.png 806-086~Caroline~Alaric-Jossie-Lizzie.png 806-087-Caroline-Alaric.png 807-006~Caroline-Alaric.png 807-008~Damon-Caroline-Alaric.png 807-126-Caroline-Alaric~Josie~Lizzie.png 813-051-Caroline~Alaric.png 813-052~Caroline-Alaric.png 813-053-Caroline~Alaric.png 813-054~Caroline-Alaric.png 813-112-Caroline~Alaric.png 813-113~Caroline-Alaric.png 814-027~Caroline-Alaric.png 814-028-Caroline~Alaric.png 814-029-Caroline~Alaric.png 814-030~Caroline-Alaric.png 814-092-Caroline~Alaric~Kai.png 814-113~Caroline-Alaric.png 814-114-Caroline~Alaric.png 814-115~Caroline~Alaric-The_Armory.png 814-116~Caroline-Alaric.png 815-064~Caroline-Alaric.png 815-065-Caroline~Alaric.png 815-066~Caroline-Alaric.png 815-069-Caroline~Alaric.png 815-070~Caroline-Alaric.png 816-030~Caroline-Alaric.png 816-031-Caroline~Alaric.png 816-084-Caroline~Alaric.png 816-087-Caroline-Alaric~Josie~Lizzie.png See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Family Relationship Category:Romantic Relationship